By means of quantitative interactive computer graphics analyses of crystal structures of relevant biologically active substances, to determine the three-dimensional conformations and pharmacodynamic groups necessary and desirable for various types of pharmacological activity. By contrast and comparison of the conformations of these types, to determine those parts of the molecules responsible for major effects and those responsible for side-effects.